Sensors designed as Coriolis rate-of-rotation sensors are known. These sensors have deflectable oscillating (e.g., resonator) masses, spring-suspended (or resiliently-suspended) on a substrate, which support evaluators for the determination of Coriolis accelerations.
It is know to structure such Coriolis rate-of-rotation sensors through the plasma etching of the substrate structure (resonator or vibrating structure) using a bulk silicon membrane previously produced through time-controlled wet etching of the back side. A disadvantageous aspect of this approach is that exact process conditions must be maintained as a result of the time-controlled wet etching of the membrane, since otherwise membrane thicknesses, and thus structure heights, that is, the etching times required in the plasma etching process for etching-through from the front side, cannot be controlled.